Dig Til Enden
by Siciella Darklight
Summary: Noruega sufre una traición de, quizás, la persona en quien más confiaba para sacar su nación adelante. Tras esto, se vuelve una persona fría e inexpresiva cambiando totalmente su actitud inocente y, en cierto modo, alegre. Pero alguien se cruzará en su camino con el objetivo de ayudarlo, protegerlo y mostrarle que no a todo hay que mostrarse indiferente.
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí volvió Siciella Darklight con la prometida segunda historia de...de lo que sea que voy a hacer._

_No sé si lo dije en el primer fic que hice y que tiene que ver, en la segunda parte, con éste, que tanto este fic como el nombrado se fusionarán en una segunda parte, porque sí, porque se me ocurrió desde un principio._

_Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que la pareja es DenNor, una de mis siete favoritas junto con el BulRo._

_Sin más demora, ¡espero que les guste!_

**Capítulo Introductorio: Hielo**

_(POV Noruega)_

Yo tenía unos 12 años de edad física cuando todo esto empezó.

Iba caminando por mis territorios, curioseando hasta las piedras (recordando esto me acabo de dar cuenta de que era un poco inocente en esos tiempos), dirigiéndome desde los jardines del palacio hasta el interior de éste, pues mi rey me había citado para hablar de un asunto importante.

Pero cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta, oí una frase que me dejó helado.

- Sinceramente, creo que si va a sumir a su país en la pobreza, no es de su incumbencia...es su culpa que sea un ser capaz de vivir tantos años como se le antoje- esa voz me sonaba de algo, intenté hacer memoria en ese momento- ¿que más dará que se lleve usted todas las riquezas y deje al jovenzuelo a merced de lo que ocurra, majestad?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que mi superior no sería capaz de eso.

- Tienes razón...las riquezas de está nación serán mías, y las del resto del mundo.

Cuando escuché esas palabras de mi rey, sentí algunas lágrimas bajar por mis ojos, alertando a mi superior al escaparse un sollozo de mis labios.

Antes de que me viera, corrí hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y respiré profundo, intentando contener el llanto.

Y días después, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a congelarse poco a poco.

No volvería a confiar en nadie.

_Y esta es la introducción, tardaré un poco en subir el primero por motivos vacacionales e inspiratorios (?) pero espero que se hagan una pequeña idea con esta pequeña cosa, y que les haya gustado o que lo consideren aceptable._

_Ciao~_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Regresé! Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de ''Dig til Enden'', lamento mucho la tardanza, pero últimamente estoy algo ocupada y la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para adelantarlo._

_Sin más demora, he de decir que ni Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen_

_Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 1: Rebelde **

(POV Autora)

Al cabo de unas semanas, Noruega decidió plantarle cara a su rey, exigiéndole su dimisión del alto cargo de su nación.

Pero su superior era testarudo, y la ambición era más poderosa que su razón en aquellos momentos, así que en un acto de cobardía, llamó a sus guardias, quienes acorralaron al joven país con intenciones de acabar con sus "absurdas" ideas a base de golpes.

Mas el rubio consiguió esquivar los guardias y salió corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás...

Porque no volvería al castillo donde la corrupción era la dominante.

Decidió dirigirse al puerto, donde varios marineros se encontraban limpiando un enorme barco, y los cuales observaron a la nación plantarse frente a ellos.

- Necesito el barco- dijo con voz calmada, aunque se notaba el tono de mandato en su voz.

Sabiendo como era el joven, los hombres empezaron a bajar del barco, colocando todo lo necesario en él y poniendo una tabla de madera para que el rubio se subiera.

Noruega suspiró y subió al barco, seleccionando varios hombres que lo acompañarían, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si debía confiar en ellos.

Y ahora me remonto al tiempo presente.

El noruego miraba, absorto en sus pensamientos, la nieve que caía desde el cielo, pues aunque se había vuelto un "rebelde" (si así podemos llamar a luchar contra la corrupción) acudió a casa de alguien muy particular para pedirle consejo.

- Lukas...¿te encuentras bien?

Giró su rostro para encontrar a su fiel amigo mostrando un gesto preocupado hacia su persona.

- Tino...- susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Así es, Tino Väinämöinen, la representación humana de Finlandia, era el único país que realmente era su amigo y no un interesado, tal y como él decía que eran los otros.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- murmuró volviendo a mirar el caer de la nieve.

El finlandés se acercó a la ventana y empezó a observar también la nevada escena.

- ¡Me alegra bastante tener compañía!- exclamó alegremente el de ojos violeta- sobre todo si es la tuya Noruega~...

Pero calló de golpe al ver la helada mirada del rubio más alto.

- ¡GYAAAAAAAAH!- gritó aterrado.

Y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del noruego.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME MIRAS ASÍ SABIENDO QUE ME ASUSTA?!- preguntó temblando como un flan y soltando lagrimillas del susto.

- Porque es divertido- contestó simplemente, riendo levemente.

Finlandia sonrió a pesar de todo, pues le alegraba el hecho de que Noruega se olvidara por un momento de sus problemas.

- Lukas...me alegro que estés bien a pesar de todo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del mayor, poniendo uno de sus dedos en la empañada ventana a causa del frío.

- Realmente, me gustaría que toda esa estupidez de la codicia y la corrupción acabara...

El oji-violeta lo miró melancólicamente, pues opinaba lo mismo que él en ese sentido.

- Mira, yo ahora mismo no puedo pelear a tu lado por la libertad de tu nación, y lo siento por ello- dijo cabizbajo el menor, sintiéndose algo culpable por esto.

Aunque mantenía su rostro neutral como había hecho durante estos últimos tiempos, no pudo reprimir que una pequeña muestra de sorpresa se posara en su expresión.

- F-Finlandia no...no importa- suspiró dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora al finlandés.

El menor de cabellos rubios le devolvió la mirada, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de confianza.

- ¡Pero conozco a alguien de quien estoy seguro que te ayudará!- exclamó convencido poniendo una expresión de emoción- es un buen amigo y te ayudará...

- Fin- interrumpió su compañero- ya sabes lo que pienso de la gente después de lo que pasó...

- Pero Noru- insistió al de ojos zafiro- es de confianza, ¡me ha ayudado mucho a mí y a tí estoy segurísimo que también!

El noruego soltó otro suspiro, cansado de la insistencia del más bajo.

Mas había algo, un pequeño presentimiento, que le decía que quizás debería hacer caso al pequeño rubio e ir a hacer esa visita.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero sí que visitaría a ese supuesto amigo del finlandés.

- Y...¿quién es ese amigo tuyo?- quiso saber, arqueando una ceja curioso.

El de ojos violetas rió un poco al recordar a su amigo.

- Dinamarca, vive al sur de nosotros y por encima de Alemania- explicó brevemente- es buen amigo ¡y te ayudará si le dices que vienes de mi parte!

El oji-azul se quedó pensativo un momento.

- Me lo pensaré...- suspiró colocándose el flequillo tras la oreja, para que no le molestara en los ojos.

Finlandia sonrió abiertamente, sabía que cuando Noruega decía 'ya me lo pensaré'...

Es que iría.

_Y hasta aquí éste primer capítulo, sé que los de éste fic son más cortos que los del BulRo, pero ando algo corta de inspiración y tiempo._

_Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
